The Rachel Files: The Takeover
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: JackOther SUMMARY: Just as Janet was about to thump on the door of Jack's private room more forcefully it was opened violently and she could only stare. This was something she definitely hadn't expected.


TITLE: The Rachel Files: The Take-over

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Jack/Other

TIMELINE: after Chimera, before Heroes

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Stargate: SG-1 are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: okay, I'm surprised. And shocked. And hurt. There was so much interest and so many reviews for "Jack's Christmas Miracle". Until the last chapter, which got only 3 reviews. I'm still reeling over that, with how meticulously and carefully I wrote it out and took care that I stuck to the regs. It was a nasty surprise to get only so few reviews with over 500 hits...

Then there's the other Jack/Rachel fic I'm currently posting. You know, the one with only 3 reviews for 265 hits... What's up with that? Are you really too lazy to hit a button, write a few words and then hit another button? Imagine that every author would be as lazy with posting, there would be not even one fic posted and you would have nothing to read. The lesson?

FEED THE AUTHOR AND THE AUTHOR WILL FEED YOU.

(and that goes for EVERY author)

SUMMARY: Just as Janet was about to thump on the door of Jack's private room more forcefully it was opened violently and she could only stare. This was something she definitely hadn't expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doc Frasier's brow furrowed when she wanted to enter Colonel Jack O'Neill's private room and found it locked.

Of course that was only after she'd collided with the door, letting out a painful exhalation of air as the thump echoed down the corridor.

Due to his always disturbing other patients he'd been given his own room, far enough away from everyone else so he could whine in private.

The man was a mystery to her. If he was hit by a staff blast he shrugged it off as if it was nothing and just wanted a bandage over it and go home, never uttering even a sound of pain. When he was recuperating after a surgery he was quiet.

But when he was recovered already and just days from being released, or had only a minor injury, the man would whine like a small, cranky child.

Plainly put, he was bored.

And truthfully put, Janet didn't blame him. Infirmary wasn't that exciting after all...

She also had the feeling that the man was incredibly lonely and had been missing female attention terribly, as he'd been single for almost 8 years now, this manifesting in whining and other actions that were meant to bring attention of herself and her nurses on him.

In the years since he'd joined the SGC he also had never gotten any female attention and show of personal concern from the woman he'd loved for so long and who'd once had feelings for him, because she'd always behaved like a cold fish without feelings so as not to betray any possible existing feelings to other people from fear of being courts-martialled. In this all-consuming fear of being found out Sam had suppressed her feelings for so long and so forcefully that she'd managed to successfully kill them altogether. Now she'd moved on with another man without a problem, hesitation or remorse, while leaving behind the man who'd never wanted them to suppress their feelings in the first place.

Jack had gone from having the attention of a woman, of his wife, to none in just a few months flat. No wonder he'd been so pathetically grateful when Laira had showed interest. And being single, after you've been married for years and had a family just a short while ago, makes loneliness feel even more accute because you're used to being a part of a family, and now that you don't have it you know what you're missing.

Janet knew that it would've destroyed her had she lost Cassie and could not imagine how Jack could still function, much less live a life, after having lost both his child and his wife.

Rattling the doorhandle again, she knocked this time for added effect.

When nothing happened she called out. "Colonel! Open this door right now! Or I'll get me an SF."

When she heard laughing inside she blushed, realizing how wanton that'd sounded.

"And I'll extend your stay here instead of releasing you tomorrow as planned."

The laughing stopped abruptly and Janet smiled smugly. She'd known that would work.

Just as she was about to thump on the door more forcefully the sound of it being unlocked was heard, followed by it's violent movement.

To Janet's surprise there stood not Jack, but to Janet a not so known Major, hair completely mussed up, clothing askew, lipstick smeared and lips swollen. She knew her only passingly, enough to know that most of the men on the base would give their right arms for a date with her. The woman's features were stunning and with her olive skin, courtesy of her Middle Eastern heritage, and very fit, shapely body it made for a breathtaking package.

"Sorry, Doctor, but I'll have to ask you to come back later. Say in about an hour? I'm right in the middle of seducing the Colonel and you're interrupting. And don't even think about not releasing him tomorrow, I have plans that can't be executed here. Thanks!"

She smiled brightly and slammed the door in Janet's face.

Oh yeah, now Janet knew who she was.

Major Doctor Rachel Hamilton, one of the oldest residents of the small Astronomy department on the base.

She rarely went on missions, unless it was to set up astronomical observatories, so it was no wonder Janet didn't know her well. She was also too valuable and too visible in her professional circles and if she'd get killed questions would be raised and answers demanded. Questions the AF could not answer without revealing what the SGC was about. Being the youngest person ever to doctorate in Astronomy had it's advantages and drawbacks. For her and her employer. With her sharp wit, pleasant and friendly personality and drop-dead-gorgeous looks she'd quickly won favor of most people on the base. And after a reported celibacy of even before having transferred into the SGC, 5 years ago, she seemed to have decided she wanted Jack O'Neill.

Interesting...' mused Janet '... that this happened only after it was found out that Sam's dating that cop. Coincidence? Should I start planning what to buy for a wedding gift or for a baby shower? Whatever this is, to Rachel it must be serious if she's decided to break her single-status just for Jack. As for Jack... I'm glad for him. If anyone does, then Jack is definitely the one to deserve happiness in his life and I hope he gets with Rachel the long term happiness he wanted with Sara and Sam, but was denied. He deserves happiness.'

Suddenly realizing she was looking very weird standing there staring at the door Janet turned to walk away when the afore-mentioned portal opened again.

Rachel checked left and right for eavesdroppers before locking eyes with Janet. "And Doctor, please tell your nurses that they'd better not even think of giving Jack sponge-baths again, or they'll pay for their leering eyes and wandering hands. That area of him is off-limits to them from now on. That's my job now and I'll be damned if I'm gonna allow their hands on my man anymore."

What that said she closed the door again and went back to what she'd been doing, while Janet reeled with yet another shock.

When she finally managed to get her bearings Janet chuckled and walked off, but not towards the nurses station. No, she was off to find Walter and find out if she could still change her bets. Only then would she go warn the nurses, though no doubt it would be funny if they'd find out the hard way that their territory had just been taken over by a protective, possessive Major who would not let them appreciate the Colonel's package anymore. There would definitely be a LOT of pouting, ranting and crying going on shortly.

But first she'd place the bet, after all it would be only fair that she'd profit from this as well, not just Jack and Rachel. After all, he owed her for how much she'd put up with over the years.

Jack has finally settled his debt with Janet.

THE END

REVIEW!

FEED THE AUTHOR AND THE AUTHOR WILL FEED YOU. Simple.


End file.
